Of Love and War
by JupiterGurl
Summary: The court of Serenity ventures to Earth to select Knights for their planets.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in the stories so please don't sue me... I'm just a pitiful fanfic writer...  
  
Of Love and War  
  
BASIS  
  
The Senshi, being princesses, need guardians because planets need heirs. So, a last level in the army has been created: a knight for each planet. The men around the same age as a princess will train until one is chosen for the guardianship of the princess of their planet. This is the most prestigious level there is and it only becomes vacant when the Senshi position changes hands. When the next batch of "hopefuls" is reviewed every few years. However, the relationship between Earth and the Silver Millenium has been dodgy for the last few years and the princesses were not able to go do to the great risk of them being kidnapped or stranded or killed, etc... So the Inner Planetary Court of Princess Serenity is making the journey for the first time. 


	2. Nostalgia

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in the stories so please don't sue me… I'm just a pitiful fanfic writer…   
  
Of Love and War  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Nostalgia"  
  
The sixteen year old Crown Princess of the Moon, Usagi of the house of Serenity, perched herself upon  
  
a garden chair around a large table amongst the elegant silver blossoms of the Lunar roses, grown   
  
without success on any planet besides the Moon. Serenity's court, seventeen-year-old crown princesses  
  
of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus, likewise took a chair at the table.   
  
Ami, Mercurian Princess, sat down gently on the chair. Her court dress was new, made of royal blue raw silk  
  
with silver bubbles embroidered on the bodice. She did not appreciate the hints the Queen Mercury, her mother,  
  
had dropped about attracting the Mercury Knight hopefuls with it but she was not the type to ruin a beautiful  
  
gown. Rei, Martian Princess, took the seat to the left of Serenity without a second thought. Her fire red dress  
  
was not going to be harmed anymore by sitting down then by her usual activities. The Princess Venus, Minako,  
  
lighted upon her chair in an instant, the one to the right of Serenity. As leader of the Inner Senshi, she took  
  
her place at the position of power. Makoto, Princess Jupiter, in her raw silk emerald gown, took her the seat on  
  
the far right side of the table. Luna and Artemis, advisers to the lunar monarchy, glided up to the table in a  
  
pair through the gilded door into the garden from the palace. The two cats bounded up onto the table and  
  
straightened up into a sitting position, their backs facing an empty seat.  
  
"Welcome ladies, Her Majesty, Queen Serenity, awaits you in the teleport room." Luna began, "The luggage you have  
  
sent ahead from your planets, (and your room, Usa-chan), has been transported to Earth. The teleportation will commence  
  
at four o'clock. Take care that you don't miss this flight, Mina-chan and Usa-chan, because of getting lost in   
  
conversation. You have fifteen minutes to get to the teleportation room from now, so I suggest you don't dawdle.   
  
Anything else to say, Artemis?" Luna asked her companion.  
  
"No, I think you've pretty much covered all of the topics… Oh, and Mako-chan, your mother wanted me to remind you  
  
to, ah.. "keep an open mind" and that if all of them are uninterested and considered unworthy that… um.. well, that  
  
she and your father will pick one." Artemis winced mentally at having to say this but he knew he was safe from Makoto's  
  
wrath simply because everyone already knew that Makoto was in no disposition to want anyone to be employed to protect  
  
her.  
  
Makoto groaned inwardly, She knew I'd ignore them all, didn't she? She knew I was planning to spurn them all and make  
  
them never want to be near me, to torture them with snobiness and idiocy and…. Oh, why do I have to have a mother who   
  
knows me so well? She knows that I despise Earth too… After it took Shinozaki…  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Age 4  
  
The Princess Makoto curtsies shallowly to a young boy with chocolate brown hair and deep blue eyes. He bows deeply before   
  
her. The Queen Jupiter stands behind Makoto, and smiles at the boy's father, a tall athletic man with hair like his son's  
  
and hazel eyes, and then the boy's mother who stood but a few inches shorter then her husband with black hair and gentle sapphire eyes.   
  
"It really has been to long, Athena. I have missed so much of young Shinozaki's growing up!"   
  
the Queen smiled and then winked, "He is almost a young man at his, what is it now, six years."   
  
The dark haired woman smiled, "An I have missed the second, third, fourth, and fifth birthdays of Makoto.   
  
It has been far too long and we should have introduced them to each other long ago as well. Makoto doesn't even remember me."  
  
"An neither does Shinozaki remember me… But now you have returned to live in the capital and all will be well!"  
  
Age 6  
  
"ZAKI!!!" Makoto came racing out of the palace to see Shinozaki, although he had been at the palace only yesterday.   
  
She hugged him as he met her on the steps. Athena Miyake just grinned, "Come on you two! We were here yesterday!"   
  
Shinozaki and Makoto laughed and sprinted off to the stables and the horses. Makoto's favorite, Mari, was a chestnut mare  
  
with grace, wind like speed, and Mako's daring. Shinozaki took Mari's twin in speed though not looks. Mari's twin, Taranaich,  
  
was coal black and unbelievably good-tempered although brave in his own right, he was not as fiery as Kaminari.   
  
The two rode long into the afternoon over the emerald hills, until the high general Raijin was set loose to corral them, which  
  
he did, although not without trouble.  
  
Age 9  
  
The air rang with laughter as Makoto doubled over, while Shinozaki grinned up at her from the ice. Shinozaki had gotten himself  
  
tangled in his own skates as they had been practicing a piece that Kura-san, Shino's cousin, had taught them from the routine  
  
she and her partner were practicing for an interplanetary competition. Mako and Shino had gotten almost all of it, except the  
  
last triple axle, which was usually no problem for Shino, both he and Mako surpassed everyone else who had been to the skating  
  
rink, but for some reason, Shino had mixed himself up and had fallen in a great thud with a short yell. Once Makoto recovered  
  
her breath, she gave Shino a gloved had who promptly pulled on it. She was caught off balance and fell right into his lap. Shino  
  
grinned at her, "you don't think you get to laugh at me and get off, do you?" Then he began tickling her until she couldn't breathe  
  
for laughing. He immediately stopped when the Queen's voice rang out, "Makoto, Shinozaki, are you here?" The pair got up, chorusing,  
  
"Yes, Mom/Your Majesty".  
  
LATER…  
  
"Mako.."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Shino sighed and leaned back against the wall, she wasn't going to take this any better than he had at first.   
  
"Mako, I have to go to Earth the day after my birthday."  
  
"Why? When will you be back?"  
  
"For knight training, and I have no idea…"  
  
"Knight training?! But you'll be there for ever and –"  
  
"I know. There isn't anything I can do. It's my parents' duty to send a son to go into the training."  
  
"But mother could make-"  
  
"That wouldn't be right Mako and you know it."  
  
"I know…. But why now?" She started crying silently, protesting every urge to accept that he would have to leave,   
  
boys didn't always come back. He hugged her tight and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, I'll come back…" he gently   
  
wiped her tears away with his hand, "You'll see, I'll be back during the holidays… It'll be faster then you think."  
  
But he didn't come back for the holidays, he didn't come back once that whole first year or the second or the third…  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
I miss him  
  
"Moon to Mako-chan, come in Mako-chan!" Minako waved her hand in front of Mako's face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just waking you up, you were staring at that hedge for a long time."  
  
"Was I? Was just thinking, that's all"  
  
"Totally spacing actually, but I'll take thinking, I guess"  
  
Then Minako got up and motioned for Makoto to join the others who were standing at the door, waiting to go inside   
  
the palace. Makoto joined them all and the group walked across the palace, arriving just in time at the teleportation  
  
room.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR NOTES=So, how do you like it so far? Comments, criticism, flames (less of those then the other two please) then  
  
REVIEW!!! Tell me how you like it (or don't like it)! Lightning Girl 


	3. Boys

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in the stories so please don't sue me… I'm just a pitiful fanfic writer…

Just in case, I'm putting up a Japanese name translation sheet & description sheet for the guys.

ShinozakiKen (brown hair, blue eyes, tall)

RyoGreg (brown hair, brown eyes, med. height)

YuuichiroChad (dark brown hair, black eyes, tall)

MotokiAndrew (blond hair, blue eyes, tall)

Mamoru Darien (you know what he looks like)

And off we go….

Of Love and War

Chapter Two

"Boys will be Boys"

As he leaned his oak staff against the bench, Shinozaki grabbed a towel from Ryo, wiped the sweat from

his face. Then he laughed at Yuuichiro, "Maybe you should stick to sword play, staff fighting is not your thing."

Yuuichiro glared back from the other side of the bench that Ryo, Mamoru, and Motoki were sitting on, "You can use

the staff against a sword and we'll see who lives. Staffs can be cut in two, and last time I checked, two halves

aren't too good for defending yourself."

"Maybe, but I'll just use a sword against a sword anyways. I'm not that cocky."

"Right"

Then Mamoru spoke up, "We have more important things to think about anyways, move on."

"You're right," said Shinozaki, taking a drink of water from a cup handed to him by a servant,

"like how to avoid those ladies from the moon that the royals are sending."

"Yeah," said Yuuichiro, "You'd think they'd at least send the princesses to choose."

"We can't help the fact that they're not sending the Princesses and they had a good point, said Ryo quietly.

"Which point was that?" asked Motoki taking Yuuichiro's towel and handing him a cup.

"They said that they don't know that the political climate has been alleviated to the point that they can undergo

the interplanetary transport of all the Princesses to Earth" replied Ryo.

Motoki sighed, "Lets try that again, a little slower. If you insist upon using the almost exact words of political

advisors who are trying to confuse us, you're gonna have to do it at normal speed or slower, not faster."

Mamoru winked, "I didn't catch all of it but from what I could understand, and what I remember from the portion

of that political conference that we weren't goofing off or sleeping, they basically said that they didn't feel

safe bringing all of the Princesses to Earth at once because there are too many renegades running around."

"Right," grinned Shinozaki, "So who did they say they were sending instead?"

"A handpicked lady from each of the courts of the princesses."

"Lovely…" Shinozaki sighed.

"Possibly" Motoki grinned

Shinozaki rolled his eyes, "Not what I meant"

"I know, I was giving you hope"

"Ah."

"Actually," said Ryo, "The ladies from the courts of Silver Millennium are said to be of an exceptional quality,

or so it is rumored."

"Well, if that is true," Yuuichiro prayed, "may they be single. Otherwise.."

Mamoru grinned, "Happily married and hoping for twins."

Shinozaki stayed quiet and mentally apart from them on this topic. He quietly got ready to go.

Their time in the training room was almost up.

"What do you think Shinozaki?" Asked Motoki suddenly.

"'Bout what?"

"Silver Millennium ladies, are they better then Earthen ones?"

" I guess it depends upon your point of view and what you're attracted to…"

"You're starting to sound like Ryo when you evade questions."

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't give me an answer."

"Yeah I did"

"That was a total evasion. You didn't even imply an opinion."

"Sure I did."

"Just answer"

"I already did!"

"What are you trying to avoid?"

Suddenly Ryo spoke up, "He's a lord from Jupiter."

"So?" replied Motoki, "We're all lords from somewhere, what has that to do with it?"

"He's from the capital, remember?"

"Right," Motoki smirked wickedly, "So he knows what they're like."

"Wrong," Shinozaki corrected, "I haven't been home since I started training."

"So…"

"I'm not going to judge them by that."

"Why not?"

"Because they've probably changed by now! It's been what, eight years?"

"True" Motoki looked away and began gathering his stuff together.

Shinozaki thought what am I supposed to say to that? They could send my sister

and then there's Mako - God, I hope she hasn't changed. Damn, she was gorgeous back then - I miss her…

"Shino-kun?"

"Hai?"

"What's your unbiased verdict then?"

Shinozaki shook his head as he picked up his stuff and followed Mamoru, Ryo, and Yuuichiro out the door

as Motoki followed muttering something inaudible.

All this training inorder to achieve a position that she has to appoint me to, just to get close to being able to have her.

What did I get myself into?

AUTHOR NOTESSo, how do you like it so far? Comments, criticism, flames (less of those then the other two please) then REVIEW! Tell me how you like it (or don't like it)! Lightning Girl


	4. Portraits

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in the stories so please don't sue me… I'm just a pitiful fanfic writer…   
  
Of Love and War  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Portraits"  
  
After dinner was the usual ball, but Shinozaki decided to skip it. Instead he went to his room,  
  
retrieved his hobby, a sketch pad and charcoal, and retreated to a corner of the vast gardens. He perched  
  
on a rock next to a small fountain amongst the roses.  
  
*Mako would love this place. At least, if she still loves flowers. She never mentions things like that  
  
in her letters. I don't want to tell her I can't come home again... She'll be furious, like last time  
  
and the time before. Or she'll ignore it again and say she didn't get the letter but she remembers the  
  
rest of the stuff from the letter... I hate this... If she weren't a princess, it would have been so much  
  
more simple but I can't help that... sigh Back to work*  
  
He drew the Earthen roses around him. *I'll borrow some ink from Ryo's writing desk and color it in*  
  
Then he drew his usual picture, imagining what Makoto looked like. *I wonder if she'd laugh it's so  
  
different, oh well.* Then, suddenly there was the sound of gravel crunching behind him, on the path  
  
and he quickly put the roses on top.  
  
"Hello Shino-kun, I guessed this was your hangout of the night." Ryo's voice was directly behind him.  
  
Shinozaki turned around and smiled, "you found me."  
  
"Yep." Ryo took a seat on a rock next to Shinozaki's. "I'll bet you know it takes a lot of searching to  
  
track you down when you don't want to be found."  
  
"I'd hope so, I'm not in the mood for Motoki's question's right now."  
  
"I know but unfortunately, I've come to talk on a very similar subject."  
  
"That is unfortunate."  
  
"But, this is mostly to do with me, so you should be alright."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I don't really want the ladies to come either."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I lived in the capital of my planet too and I know a lot of the women"  
  
"Ahh. My problem."  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, before I left, I met a beautiful lady named Ami in the palace library and we talked and talked  
  
but I know nothing about her position other then her noble birth and I'm hoping she doesn't come..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I promised her I'd meet her in the Library during the off time and..."  
  
"You've been here the whole time."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"She's not going to be to happy with you."  
  
"Correct, so I'm hoping that it isn't her I have to get to recommend me because if it is..."  
  
"You're probably in trouble."  
  
"Correct again."  
  
"Well, I'm just hoping they don't send my sister, Hiroko, or one of my previous friends..."  
  
"Why not, they would be in your favor."  
  
"Except I made similar promises..."  
  
"And you have been here too."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I feel your pain."  
  
"Thanks, except yours is a far narrower pool of "I hope not"s"  
  
"True but the dread is not anywhere near as great."  
  
Shinozaki made a muffled snorting sound and thought, *Except I have to be chosen by the woman who is   
  
pissed off at me.* but said "We'll see."  
  
Ryo and Shinozaki walked silently up to the castle and up the marble staircases to their rooms in the hall  
  
where the Elite Knights stayed. Their small reward for years training was a bedroom instead of a bunk bed  
  
in a dorm but it was much comfier. As they neared their rooms, Shinozaki saw that his door was open.  
  
He motioned to Ryo for silence and they quietly stalked up to the door and then Shinozaki pushed it   
  
completely open. Inside were Mamoru, Motoki, and Yuuichiro looking through his metal box of sketches.  
  
"What are you doing?" Asked Shinozaki incredulously.  
  
"Trying to figure out what the hell is making you so nervous about someone coming to Earth." Replied Motoki.  
  
Mamoru spoke up with an explanation, "We know that you sketch people you know all the time and you had started  
  
that before we met you, therefore you had to have been sketching people on Jupiter, thus you would have some  
  
Sketches of Jovian acquaintances."  
  
"And guess what?" grinned Yuuichiro, "We found some!"  
  
Strewn out on the bed were a few sketches of Hiroko, Makoto, Makoto's mother Queen Midori, Shinozaki's mother,  
  
Mandy(Makoto's nanny), some female servants, and various noble women who had been running around the palace  
  
at the time.  
  
"There are an awful lot of her," Motoki pointed to Makoto, and Shinozaki became a shade of red" and her" he pointed to Hiroko.  
  
"But mostly that first one." Stated Mamoru and Shinozaki became a burgundy color.  
  
"What the hell made you think that it was you business?" he fumed.  
  
"You wouldn't tell us."  
  
"So that gave you the right to break into my room and rifle through my sketches?!"  
  
"Oh, so there is something to these?" mused Motoki wickedly, "and you get angrier every time I talk about that  
  
first girl."  
  
"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISINESS! GET OUT!"  
  
Mamoru and Yuuichiro headed out the door past the furious Shinozaki but Motoki seemed to be pushing his luck.  
  
"You know Shino-kun I think-"  
  
"I THINK YOU SHOULD GET OUT OF MY ROOM BEFORE I PUNCH YOU"  
  
At this, Motoki decided his well being was more important then anything he could say to annoy Shinozaki,  
  
and left. Shinozaki slammed the door after him and fumed as he picked up his sketches and put them back in his  
  
box. Afterwards he took a shower and went to bed dreaming angry dreams about punching Motoki and similar events.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -----------  
  
AUTHOR NOTES=REVIEW PLEASE!!!! Thank you^_^ ~ Lightning Girl 


	5. Welcomes

Disclaimer: I still don't own anybody...  
  
For Love of War  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Welcomes"  
  
The Inner Court walked quickly through the palace toward the teleportation chamber and made it just as the clock struck 4:00.  
  
They were inside a room made entirely of crystal with one circular pad in the center of the room. In front of it was a large  
  
control panel with officers running this way and that along it's length of buttons and screens.   
  
"You're on time," gasped Luna as she walked up to meet them, "amazing!"  
  
"Not quite amazing," replied Artemis as he followed her, "They're certainly not early by any stretch of the imagination."  
  
"True, but this is a big step for Minako and Serenity, we should be proud."  
  
Minako glared, "knock it off!" just as a Lunarian officer came over to the party.  
  
"Your Highnesses, we are ready to begin. If you would all stand on the teleportation pad, we can commence."  
  
"Certainly," replied Minako, suddenly flirty and sweet, "What did you say your name was?"  
  
"Jiro, Your Highness"  
  
"Come on Minako..." Rei tugged her friend away from her new selection, then whispered quietly, "There are plenty of cute guys  
  
on Earth, lets go!"  
  
"Alright.."  
  
The group reached the teleportation pad and stood silently, waiting..  
  
Then the countdown began... 5...4...3...2...1..0  
  
***FLASH****  
  
The Senshi and the cats were suddenly standing in a deserted teleportation room with black crystal walls.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Asked Usagi, "we told them today..."  
  
"Oh dear," gasped Ami, "We forgot to tell them what Earth day we would be arriving! We told them in lunar terms! They are expecting  
  
us in almost a week!"  
  
"Wonderful," grumbled Rei, "SO what do we do until then?"  
  
"Find Their Majesties and straighten this out" Stated Luna firmly, "Remember that while we're here you are not princesses or Senshi,  
  
you are ladies from your own courts sent to observe and offer suggestions to your princess at home. Now, Let's start off, I remember  
  
from the talks that the throne room was this way-"  
  
"Wait Luna," said Ami, "I have a blueprint of the castle on my computer...." she whipped out her computer and began typing furiously.  
  
"According to this blueprint and what time it is, their Majesties are most likely *she points to a room on the screen* here."  
  
"Very good, Ami! I knew that you would come prepared" Luna grinned, "Very well, let's set off."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"I apologize profusely," Her Majesty Queen of Earth told them, "We expected you next week. If we had realized that you meant Lunar time-"  
  
"It's not your fault, Your Majesty. We should have remembered the time change problem." Luna replied. "However this does allow us a few  
  
opportunities that might never have existed. Now we can view the candidates without them being aware of our purpose"  
  
"True," Agreed Her Majesty, "I will have your bags sent up to your rooms while you explore. It will be better if you interview before  
  
they have a chance to hear you have come, iie?"  
  
"Thank you Your Majesty," The girls thanked her and quietly bowed out.  
  
The Senshi walked along the path in the rose garden, smelling the blooms and laughing.  
  
"Should we ask where the training ground is?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Yes," replied Ami, "I'm saving my computer's power until we really need it."  
  
"Okay then," sighed Rei, "We can ask the next person we see, there seem to be plenty of soldiers running around."  
  
Just then a small boy in servant garb came running along a side path, and half fell, part bowed, and ran as he tried  
  
to continue running and show proper manners, "'cuse me misses, surry mams  
  
"Wait!" shouted Rei, and the boy stopped running and turned to them, "We need directions to the training hall."  
  
"Yes, Mam. It's along that path," he pointed along the path he had just come from, "just follow it 'long 'till it come to the hall"  
  
"Thank you!" shouted Usagi to the boy's retreating back.  
  
They turned onto the path and continued walking until they came to a courtyard.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Mamoru and Motoki fought on the first field and Shinozaki fought Yuuichiro on the second. Ryo waited to fight the winner of the  
  
first field that finished fighting. As the two fields slowed down and winners were announced, Motoki noticed five women   
  
standing by the garden, talking amongst themselves. Motoki was curious and nudged Mamoru and nodded in the direction of the ladies.  
  
Mamoru shook his head; he had no idea who they were. Then Motoki decided to investigate and headed over to them. Mamoru in turn   
  
walked over to the other guys, "Look over by the garden."  
  
"Why?" asked Shinozaki who was getting some water.  
  
"Just trust me." Mamoru replied. Shinozaki raised an eyebrow but turned and looked.  
  
He nearly choked himself on his water and as he sputtered and coughed he looked on in disbelief, Makoto was standing there  
  
with four other girls.  
  
"What?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"So, your prayers have not been answered then?" whispered Ryo to Shinozaki  
  
"Right." replied Shinozaki in a hushed voice then looked at a very pale Ryo.  
  
"Good," Whispered Ryo, "Mine neither."  
  
Then Shinozaki replied to Mamoru, "That is... well... an acquaintance..."  
  
Then Yuuichiro spoke up, "It's that girl!"  
  
"Which one?" Asked Mamoru.  
  
"That first one that he acted strange about, she's the tall brown haired one!"  
  
"You're right!"  
  
Suddenly Shinozaki turned white as a sheet, "Please don't tell her about those."  
  
"Why would we do that?"  
  
"Because I promise to explain about her and the others. Just don't tell her..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She would only stay near me if I promised not to draw her but after I had drawn everyone else..."  
  
"Ah, a lack of inspiration leads to broken promises, got it. All right, but I expect a full explanation later. You swear  
  
to tell us? On pain of death?"  
  
"I swear, just don't tell her!"  
  
"We won't."  
  
Then Motoki called to Mamoru, "Come here!"  
  
"Hai! I'll be right there!" Mamoru answered, then he told the others, "Come on, let's go."  
  
Shinozaki took a deep breath, turned back in the direction of Makoto and her friends, and started walking.  
  
Ryo did the same with a very visible apprehension.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
AUTHOR NOTES=Ok, now click the little drop down menu in the left corner and   
  
POST A REVIEW! Thank you^_^ ~Lightning Girl 


	6. Reunions

Ok, SO, here are some notes to the reviewers....  
  
Kat- Glad you loved it. I'll try to update again ASAP but I have sports every day of the week  
  
so please forgive a few days between chapters.(In fact it's 9:00 right now and I still have   
  
homework to do)  
  
Cris- Thanks, and I did, see! No unfinished stories for me!(Don't you hate it when   
  
someone just doesn't finish a story?)  
  
Mars- I try to add excitement, I do try!  
  
Misery13- Here's some "more" to feed the frenzy.  
  
PrincessJupiter-04 - I'm very pleased you enjoyed it and hope you do come back to read more of it.  
  
Mako-chan20- I find it amusing that you picked the exact same pairings that I did! Cool!  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything...(Opportunity for Birthday gift anyone?)  
  
For Love or War  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Reunions"  
  
The Senshi stood next to the garden talking quietly amongst themselves. Directly in front of  
  
them was a large training field in the middle of which fought two men, a tall dark haired man  
  
and a similarly built blond. Minako immediately thought that the blond was eye candy if there  
  
ever was any but Serenity stared strangely at the darker man, nodding randomly while Minako  
  
gushed at her. Ami quietly analyzed their fighting styles, beginning her business in order  
  
to conclude it as soon as possible. Rei sporadically added comments to Minako's monologue.  
  
Makoto joined Ami in her analysis and spotted weaknesses and strengths. AS the fight drew to  
  
a close and the two combatants shook hands, Minako turned to Makoto and Ami, who had been  
  
entirely out of her "conversation", "So, who do you like better?"  
  
Makoto and Ami looked at her and Ami answered, "The Darker one was better with his right hand  
  
but the blond one was better with the two handed approach. Altogether, I think-"  
  
"No, I mean how do you like THEM, not whether they fight really well!" Minako grinned.  
  
Ami shook her head, "You didn't pay any attention at all, did you?"  
  
"I paid attention to them of course!" Minako asserted, dismayed.  
  
Makoto rolled her eyes "To their fighting abilities?"  
  
Minako shook her head, "of course not! Why would I pay attention to that?"  
  
Rei shot out, "Because that's what we're here for Minako!"  
  
"So? Why should we start now?"  
  
"Now is when they're not showing off and staging the-"  
  
The blond suddenly appeared at the edge of their group, "Hello ladies!"  
  
"Right back at ya!" Minako smiled, "Good job out there!"  
  
He grinned, "Thank you! So what are girls like you doin' in a place like this?"  
  
Minako flirted back, "Watchin' out for men like you!"  
  
"Really? Why's that?"  
  
"'Cause we are choos-"  
  
Suddenly Rei cut in, "Why do you care?"  
  
The blond winked at her, "'Cause ladies don't usually venture into this section of the palace  
  
unless they have business."  
  
Rei looked calmer at the reasonable answer, and Minako cut back in, "What's your name?"  
  
"Motoki, and yours Milady?"  
  
She giggled coyly, "Minako, Milord"  
  
"Would you mind if I called the my friend over?"  
  
She grinned at him, "of course not!"  
  
Motoki called over to his dark haired friend who was standing over by a few other men who had   
  
their backs turned towards the Senshi. Usagi had been unusually quiet and Makoto went over to  
  
her, "What's wrong Usagi-chan? You're very quiet."  
  
"I... I know that man" she whispered back.  
  
Makoto looked confused, "Who, that Motoki that Minako is-"  
  
"No, not him, That dark one. I've seen him before."  
  
"When? I've never seen him before!"  
  
"On one of my little trips to Earth, you know, when I sneak down here to get away for a while.  
  
I've met him in the garden before...  
  
"Did you tell him who you were?" Makoto asked horrified.  
  
"No, of course not. I'm not that silly! But he doesn't know I from the moon either...."  
  
Then suddenly Ami joined them, "Look... That dark one is coming over here! With three others!"  
  
Makoto looked over at the men who were walking over and her heart stopped.  
  
*Shinozaki?! What is he doing here?!* Makoto mentally slapped herself, *Of course  
  
he's here! He hasn't LEFT here in eight years! But what do I do? I want to run over and hug him  
  
but that would blow our cover, let alone probably embarrass him to no end. He's probably These are  
  
his new friends, I'm not going to humiliate him by hugging him.* Then Makoto noticed Ami's face.  
  
Ami did not like meeting people in groups but she didn't usually turn that shade of white  
  
when it WAS necessary. "What's the matter Ami-chan?" Makoto asked.  
  
"That man, I met him years ago... In the Library... He- oh I'll explain later" she cut herself off  
  
as the men came within hearing range. The three Senshi melded back with the other two as the  
  
other men stood next to Motoki, waiting to be introduced.   
  
**********************************************  
  
Shinozaki glanced at Makoto and found her eyes on him as well. He held her eyes, trying to read her,  
  
but she had shut everyone out. She was hiding something.  
  
*If I knew what she was hiding,* thought Shinozaki, *I would know what not to say*  
  
But Motoki spoke first. "Ladies," he sparkled, "I would like to introduce my companions to you."  
  
He gestured to his left where Mamoru was standing, "This is-"  
  
"Lord Darien of the Earthen house of Chiba." Mamoru bowed to the ladies, taking over his own naming,  
  
in order to save himself from the possibility of Crown seekers. Motoki caught on and promptly  
  
moved on to his left. "Lord Ryo of the Mercurian house Urawa." Ryo blushed and bowed, then glanced at  
  
Ami. Noticing her stare, he blushed a deeper red and stared at the ground. Motoki, however,  
  
did not notice, and continued on with his introductions, "Lord Yuuichirou of the Kumada House on Mars,"  
  
Yuuichirou did not notice. He was staring shamelessly at Rei who glanced at him. Noticing her eyes  
  
were now on him, he blushed and looked away, glancing back every now and then. Motoki, who had been  
  
waiting for this introduction, as he too had recognized Makoto, continued on.  
  
"and Lord Shinozaki of the Jovian Miyake house." Makoto suddenly spoke up quietly, "Hello Shino."  
  
He smiled, "Hello." She smiled back at him.   
  
Motoki grinned wickedly, "So you have met before then?"  
  
Makoto glanced at Shinozaki for silence before answering Motoki, "Yes. Our families are friends  
  
on Jupiter," then she attempted to watch out for his reputation, "I know his sister."  
  
Motoki raised an eyebrow, "Really? But do you know HIM very well?"  
  
Makoto suddenly shifted her weight, slightly unsure of how to answer.  
  
"Well, yes. I like to think so..."  
  
Shinozaki suddenly stepped in for her, "She was a good friend before I left for training."  
  
Motoki grinned again, and continued trying to force a definitive answer as to their relationship,   
  
"How well did you know her Shinozaki-kun?"  
  
But Minako, who had had enough of this topic and Makoto's squirming, suddenly forced the conversation.  
  
"Motoki-san, you have not told us where you are from!" She diverted his attention away from her   
  
relieved friend. Motoki turned to her, even more interested in her then Shinozaki's relationship   
  
with this girl from Jupiter. "I'm Motoki of the Venusian Furuhata house."  
  
"Really?" Minako squealed, "I-" but Rei cut her off before she could reveal anything that could  
  
blow a cover. "How rude of us, we haven't introduced ourselves to you. I am Lady Rei of Mars,"   
  
Yuuichirou smiled at her, "of what house?" but Rei pretended not to hear. She gestured to her  
  
left, "you have already met Lady Mina of Venus," Minako glimmered coyly at Motoki.   
  
Then Rei pointed past Minako to Usagi, "the Lady-"   
  
but Usagi had caught on and continued "Serena of the Moon," curtsying stiffly.   
  
Mamoru looked at her oddly as if trying to solve a very complicated mathematical equation.  
  
But Rei had already gestured to her left and Ami was ready. "I am Lady Ami of Mercury and this,"  
  
she gestured to Makoto, "Is Lady Makoto of Jupiter." Makoto held Shinozaki's eyes.  
  
His face held no acknowledgement of a difference in her title and she silently thanked him with  
  
her eyes. *Thank you Shino.*  
  
He gave her a half smile and a casual wink that everyone else missed.  
  
Motoki suddenly turned to address the whole group as the clock tower chimed, "so, how about we   
  
all walk up to the Castle?"  
  
There was a chorus of "Hai!"s and they all set off.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
It felt kinda short to me.... But I'm still working on the next bit and y'all wanted more, so,  
  
Here it is! If you like it, don't like it, whatever you think JUST TELL ME!!!   
  
Review the chapter, please! thanks~ LightningGurl 


	7. Exchanges

I"M SORRY! I know I am incredibly slow. HOWEVER,  
  
I did have to think up an entirely new plot because the old one was  
  
a little too simple. I'm not good a creating entirely new plots.  
  
They EVOLVE! And with writers block.. EEEK! Anyways,  
  
ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything...  
  
For Love or War  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Exchanges"  
  
The Senshi walked up to the palace, talking with the knights they had

  
discovered practicing. Ryo and Ami walked side by side not saying much.  
  
Then Ryo spoke up, "I'm sorry we couldn't continue our coversation-"  
  
Ami looked at him and smiled, "That's alright. You had to be here  
  
longer then you had planned."  
  
Ryo swallowed hard and smiled back, still a little unsure of her feelings.  
  
Meanwhile, Mamoru walked along and listened to Motoki flirting with  
  
Minako while he was trying to answer Usagi and Rei's questions.  
  
Yuuichirou added in comments occasionally but mostly watched Rei.  
  
Makoto walked quietly next to Shinozaki, enjoying his company and  
  
thinking of what she should talk to him about. Shinozaki was caught  
  
up in staring at Makoto and trying desperately to think up an excuse  
  
for staying here all those holidays.   
  
Then Makoto decided what to say, "Shino,"  
  
"Hmm?" he turned to look at her.  
  
"how are you?" She asked cautiously.  
  
Shinozaki grinned, "Fine, Mako. And you?"  
  
She smiled back, "decent. How's the sketching?"  
  
He fought the blush he could feel rising into his cheeks.  
  
He couldn't control it so he took a quick look at the bushes next to him.  
  
"The sketching? Oh, it's fine. And how's Hiroko?"  
  
The smile went from her face and she sighed,  
  
"Hiroko is fine. Disappointed, but fine."  
  
"And everyone else?"  
  
"The same."  
  
"And you? are you disappointed?" He looked at her solemnly.  
  
"Honestly? Yes, I was. I guess I'm used to it now. but it's still  
  
unpleasant every time you send word that you're going to stay  
  
through the holidays. again."  
  
"I had to-"  
  
"Shino, don't. You've used every excuse imaginable already.  
  
Don't strain yourself trying to think of a new one."  
  
"Mako, I didn't mean to hurt you but I had to stay."  
  
"I got that you felt that way after the first four years."  
  
"Don't be mad, Mako-"  
  
"I'm not angry, Shino. I'm tired. I'm tired of-"  
  
Then Mamoru's voice suddenly rang out,  
  
"We've reached the guest wing, and since I believe this is your first  
  
day here, Dinner is at five and there is a ball at nine."  
  
Suddenly Ami spoke up, "We still must unpack."  
  
The party then split once again into the groups of knights and ladies.  
  
As they were splitting, whispers were exchanged and meetings set.  
  
Minako and Motoki exchanged a few coy words, while Ryo offered a  
  
makeup conversation to Ami. Mako carefully avoided becoming noticeably  
  
interested in Shinozaki's now politely disguised "conversation".  
  
However, as hands were given in parting, Shinozaki slipped something  
  
into Makoto's hand. She met his eyes and he grinned, "See you at dinner."  
  
The court quickly walked down the marble corridor. Minako was teasing Ami  
  
mercilessly while Rei and Usagi looked on, learning what they could from  
  
Ami's changing facial expressions. They were all far too busy to glance  
  
over at Makoto who quickly snuck a look at the paper Shinozaki had given her.  
  
_Mako,  
  
I need to talk to you without the possibility of blowing your cover.  
  
Don't skip the ball, I'll see you there.  
  
-Shino  
  
PS  
  
Don't dance with anyone who speaks constantly about Astronomy!  
  
I'll explain later.  
  
PPS  
  
Dress up! No pants. You'll stick out like a sour thumb no matter  
  
what you think or whether you want the trouble or not. Ask one  
  
of the girls to help if you really don't want to. They'll  
  
probably be perfectly happy to help._

* * *

Interesting? Review it! If no one reviews, I don't think that anyone  
  
is reading it and that gives very little encouragement.   
  
If you liked it, REVIEW! If you didn't, TELL ME WHY!  
  
Thank you! 


	8. Explanation

Of Love and War

Chapter Seven

"Explanations"

Shinozaki walked amongst his good friends, enjoying the banter as it went back and forth around him about

Makoto and her friends.

"Ryo, you were practically DROOLING! You can't say you don't find that Lady Ami very attractive. It isn't

even conceivable, in fact"

"I already said she was attractive, what more do you want of me"

"You must think she's more then just attractive, you stared at her the whole"

"I did no such thing"

"You did actually." piped in Shinozaki.

"traitor" breathed Ryo "Speaking of staring, you stayed very close to the portrait girl during that whole walk."

Motoki turned to more fresh prey.

"Oh, Motoki- we forgot to mention that Shino-kun now owes us an explanation about that-" Mamoru put in

quickly, "In return for saying nothing about those drawings, we were given an IOU for that very interesting

explanation that he will recount for us"

"Right. I forgot about that." mumbled Shinozaki.

What can I tell them? Oh boy. This is gonna be interesting

"Well, um. She's my little sister's friend"

"No, she's not."

"What are you talking about?"

"She was trying to stick up for your reputation."

"Fine. Do you want to tell this?"

"Certainly not, however you have to actually tell us."

"And how will you know?"

"You're not very good at lying."

Ryo-kun sounds like Mako "Fine. She is the daughter of my mother's best friend.

We grew up together. She's as close to me as my sister. Understatement. She's a good friend. She was as

close to a sibling as I had for a while, until my sister came along. I hope he can't tell when I'm half-lying

I promised her I would come back and I didn't. I promised a lot of people I would come back, actually.

However, she could hold it against me and no one else can abolish my chances of becoming a Planetary

Knight. Yet another understatement. She shouldn't know about those drawings because she is very

sensitive about portraits. End of story." Wow, I'm good at understatements

"Not quite. You promised a full explanation. Leaving things out is not a full explanation" sparked Motoki

"and a well written letter-" reminded Ryo carefully.

"Alright! sigh When she was little, around six or seven, she sat for her first portrait. After it was put on

display, idiotic suitors, some at least 30 or 40 years old, came seeking her hand. She hates portraits now.

She hasn't had a single true one painted since then. She always pretends to have some blemish or deformity.

No painter will risk displeasing her parents with that so, they give up"

"How do you know that?"

"She's always been proud she hasn't had one painted. Every time she used to foil a painter she'd send me a

letter, gloating"

Motoki seemed quieted by this explanation and he said nothing further about the pictures.

The group trotted onwards toward the Elite Knights' wing, having returned to the previous conversation of

trying to pry some admission from Ryo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Interesting? Review it! If you liked it, REVIEW! If you didn't, TELL ME WHY!

Thank you!


	9. Appearances

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in the stories so please don't sue me… I'm just a pitiful fanfic writer…

Of Love and War

Chapter Eight

"Appearances"

As the ladies climbed the stairs, Makoto quietly refolded the paper and put it back in her pocket.

Ami noticed, but said nothing. Minako chattered at the others incessantly, but even Usagi and Rei were off

in their own world. Makoto silently reviewed Shinozaki's letter, Odd request. Stay away from a man who

talks about astronomy. He will definately have to explain that one. And I don't wear only pants anymore. Not

that he would know. I wish-. Oh, stop it. But I probably should ask someone for help choosing an outfit.

Group Conference would arouse suspicion. Can't ask Minako. Definitely not Minako. Ami?

Makoto glanced at Ami, "Ami-chan?" but there was no response.

"Ami-chan" Makoto tried again, tapping her friend on the shoulder.

"What? Oh, Mako-chan. What was it you wanted?"

"I need some help choosing a dress for the ball."

Usagi suddenly woke from her reverie, and piped up, "May I help?"

"If you wish." Makoto replied, a little surprised that Usagi was more awake then she appeared. However, Rei

and Minako remained undisturbed, one chattering and the other pretending to listen but not really bothering.

Ami suddenly realized, "It's nearly three. Unless you want your conference after dinner, we will have to begin

now." Makoto agreed and the three quickly met in Makoto's room. Makoto tried on every dress she had with

her and, although Ami and Usagi adored most of them, Makoto was unsatisfied. So, Usagi went into her

room for a moment to retrieve her dress options and as Ami went to do the same, she paused at the door.

"Mako-chan,"

"hmmm?"

"How well do you really know that knight?"

"Which knight?"

"The one who gave you that note."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mako-chan, I'm not Minako, and that won't even work on her."

sigh "I know."

"We three, Usagi, you, and I, we need to talk, I think. That's why she wanted to join in."

"But how do we start?"

"When I get back, ask Usagi about that Lord Darien. That's a start."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinozaki stared at the mirror, choosing shirts and then dismissing them again. I will be late to dinner unless

I decide soon. Hell, I'll ask Ryo. He quickly tugged on a random shirt and slipped into the corridor. Then he

walked the three paces to the next door and called, "Ryo-kun! I need to ask you something."

Ryo's voice replied, "Alright. Hold on a moment."

sigh "Holding."

Ryo then came to the door in the same disheveled state that Shinozaki appeared in, "Oh. Same trouble?"

"Hai."

"Fine, just give me an opinion first, since you're already here." Ryo sighed and stepped aside to let his friend

inside. After a few minutes, a general consensus had been reached in Ryo's search for a shirt. However, as

they added opinions (for Mamoru, Yuuichirou, and Motoki had joined them over the course of about five

minutes), it had become more difficult to decide. As the three newcomers left to retrieve their options from

their rooms, Ryo decided it was safe to have a short conversation on their female troubles.

"So, Shinozaki-kun,"

"Yes?"

"What's the real story about the girl."

"What do you mean? If you weren't listening I'm not going to repeat the-"

"I heard what you said. That doesn't mean I believe it."

"That's not my fault."

"But it is. You have certain facial expressions that you use when you're lying."

"Well, then. You know I wasn't lying."

"Opposite actually."

"Really?"

"Really."

Shinozaki kept his face passive while he thought franticly, Now what? What can I say that's not a lie but

won't become the basis for the worst episode of teasing I will ever be party to. Or worse, if they tell Mako

about the sketches... oh, shit.

Ryo watched him carefully, as Shinozaki opened his door. Ryo followed him in and waited for him to reply.

But he didn't. Shinozaki went to his closet and began picking out shirts in silence, thinking franticly.

Ryo decided to break the silence, "I didn't mean that I wanted a second public explanation. I want the truth for

myself. I told you about Lady Ami and I want the truth about Lady Makoto."

Shinozaki glanced back at Ryo, calculating the percentage of truth that might be acceptable, who realized this

and halted the calculations with simple reminder, "and I know when you are not telling the whole truth

because it is the same as lying."

Shinozaki sighed and began at the beginning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well," Usagi sighed, "Lord Darien-I was sure he said Mamoru before, but I could be mistaken, I suppose-

spotted me when I was wandering in the rose gardens-they are so beautiful, aren't they?- and joined me in

wandering through them. He was very charming and I... Well... He is... I don't know."

"You mean he is that man who I had to drag you away from that day when I had to go get you?" Makoto

gasped.

"Yes. But then again you were running from someone too, but you wouldn't talk about it."

"No I wasn't."

"You were too, don't lie. I'm telling you, so now you should return that courtesy."

"I'm sorry Usagi-chan. It's just difficult to talk about. I'm out of practice, and avoiding it entirely is easier."

Makoto sighed and took a deep breath, "I was running from Shinozaki. I was angry at him before I went,

shocked to find him there, and then I felt that I did not wish to see him, so I ran away. Who is he? He was my

best friend during childhood, my mother's best friend's child. Her god-child, even. We were inseparable.

Until... Until the day that he left for training. I haven't seen him from that day, eight years ago, until today. He

sent word, every year, that he had to do this or that and so he wouldn't be coming back this year during the

holidays, or he wouldn't be able to take his leave. That is my history with Shinozaki Miyake."

"But how do you feel about him?" Ami asked boldly.

"I don't know. He was as close as a brother to me then. But now? I don't know. He's different. I can tell. He

acts differently now."

"Do you think he could be a potential candidate for Jupiter Knight?"

"In skill? I will have to see. As he is, for being my friend? No. I have learned more discipline then that."

Just then, there was a loud knocking on the door and Rei announced, "If you don't hurry up, you're going to

be late! We have less then a half-an-hour left until dinner! Remember, we have lots of time to change into our

other gowns for the Ball!"

"Oh no! We still haven't chosen anything!" Ami cried.

"Ami, why don't you wear that ice blue gown that your wore for my birthday? You looked very nice in that!"  
Usagi suggested.

"Very well..." Ami sighed, "but what about Mako-chan?"

Usagi thought for a moment, "How about that emerald gown you were going to wear for my, cancelled, engagement party?"

Makoto squirmed, "Well. I don't know. It's rather... noticeable."

"Mako-chan, that is the point of making oneself look nice." Ami pointed out.

"It's true, Mako-chan. Just wear that one." Usagi got up from her seat by the window and quickly went to her

own room to put on the pink dress that had been suggested to her earlier in the conversation.

Then, Ami quickly left after Usagi to get ready for dinner. When they had left, Makoto quickly set aside the

emerald gown, with it's bodice edges embroidered leaves of gold thread and full skirt of green silk, and

then returned to her closet to choose a dress for dinner. In the end, she chose a simple teal gown and, after

brushing her hair, she quickly went out into the hall where the others were waiting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR NOTES-So, how do you like it so far? Comments, criticism, flames (less of those then the other two please) then REVIEW! Tell me how you like it (or don't like it)! Lightning Girl


	10. Author's Note

Author's Announcement

Hello, all. I realize I have been neglecting this story. I apologize. I know how annoying it is when a story remains stagnant. I had some health problems combined with tons of school work, senioritis, and boy troubles. All in all, I'm ok now, but the backup was killer. So, now that summer is here, I shall be writing merrily away. I will do my best to get the next chapter up by the end of this week, and I apologize for the hideously long wait.

Lightning Girl


	11. Cursed

Author's Note:

See, I said it would be up and it is! I've stayed up until 3:30 am to put this up here for everyone, and here it is!

Enjoy, everyone! (I'm so off to bed.)

Of Love and War

Chapter Nine

"Cursed"

Shinozaki looked over at Ryo, "Explicit enough?"

Ryo thinking it over, nodded and then his expression darkened, "Your troubles sound terrible, but I have this

feeling you've left something... important out. Something that would carry over to my problems and make

them rather dire as well."

Shinozaki waited to see if Ryo would puzzle it out on his own, half hoping he would and half hoping that he

would not. Ryo got up from the bed where he had been sitting and stood beside the window looking down

into the garden, "You have implied something that would dash a number of hopes that are harbored in many

rooms up and down this hall."

"Hopes?"

"The lovely ladies that have grabbed the attention of, well, our entire group, it appears... You, however, will

need to answer a question for me. So, how high a lady is your Makoto?"

"What do you mean? How high?"

"You know what I mean, Shinozaki-kun."

Shinozaki sighed, and turned his attention to his closet, looking through his options one last time.

"Ryo-kun, you do realize that you don't want to know the answer to that question as much as I desire that the

answer to the question were different."

"I need to know. For better or worse. If things are impossible, I should override my senses."

Shinozaki glanced over at his friend, the lines of his face deepening, " From experience, it's an impossible

task. Even isolation cannot cure it. Denying it makes the feeling much like a ghostly shadow, following in the

footsteps of every kind of thought."

"I know. But to attempt is madness."

"Then live madly. As we must."

"So she is..."

"She is Makoto-hime of the Kino house, Princess of Jupiter."

"And they would not send one princess in the company of ladies. They would send them as a party, all with

equal status."

"It would be the most logical thing to do."

"So, Lady Ami is indeed Ami-hime."

"It would follow, my friend."

_sigh _"We are cursed men."

Shinozaki looked at the clock and swore, "If we don't run, we're going to be late men as well. We have three

minutes."

Ryo scurried out the door, and Shinozaki pulled on the shirt in his hand and jogged out the door.

He checked his hair by glancing in the mirrors that he jogged past and trying to finger comb his hair into

submission as he went. Mamoru and Motoki were already there; Motoki appeared to be gushing at Mamoru

who was impatiently awaiting someone else's arrival.

The moment Mamoru's eyes lighted on Shinozaki, he called out, "Shino-kun, you're late! Where have you

been?"

Motoki looked up, "There you are, did you comb your hair?"

Shinozaki spun around, looking for a mirror, spotted the one behind the hall table at the head of the stairs and

quickly stepped over to it. It definitely wasn't the best his hair had ever looked, but it was a little late to worry

now. He rolled his eyes, gave it one final finger comb and went back to the other two.

"I was having trouble picking a shirt and yes, I did."

Motoki eyed his friend's hair and raised his eyebrows in skepticism, "Running your fingers through it as you

sprint is not combing." He sighed, "Come here a second, I had a feeling you might have this trouble."

Motoki walked quickly to the console table in front of the mirror, reached into a large black vase sitting on the

mahogany table, and retrieved a small brush. "I put it here earlier. I had a feeling that one of you might have

this problem; you have less practice then I."

Mamoru couldn't help but smile as Shinozaki gritted his teeth, grudgingly took the brush and made a pass

through with the brush. He turned away from Motoki's smug smile to look down to the first floor. As he

gazed down, thinking, the sound of heels on marble floors roused him from his thoughts and he came back

into the present just as the five ladies swept into view below him. He glanced through the group and his eyes

caught on Serena, _She is lovely_...

Then Ryo hurried into view, Yuuichirou on his heels, both looking rushed. Shinozaki sighed and handed Ryo

the brush, who ran it quickly through his hair. He offered it to Yuuichirou who looked at himself in the

mirror, figured that his mop of brown hair looked as good as it was going to with a brush through and refused

it. Motoki took it back and stuffed it back into the vase. Then Mamoru walked back to the others and

wordlessly motioned towards the staircase. They all checked their appearances one last time and began their

descent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Senshi ended their trek through the halls at a pair of huge, carved wooden doors.

Ami announced, " I believe we have reached the dining room at last. We're barely on time, but we're here."

As they began discussing whether they should enter, they heard footsteps behind them. They all turned in

time to see the group of 5 knights begin their descent down the marble staircase. Minako smiled broadly at

Motoki, who grinned back. Usagi's eyes rested on Darien as he descended, his black shirt standing out in the

group of jewel toned cloth. She tipped her head off to the side and tried to think back to the garden, tried to

reconcile the conflicting names. Ami glanced up, spotted Ryo, blushed, and looked down at her feet. Rei

glanced up and her eyes caught on Yuuichirou, He is handsome, shook her head, denying it, and looked

ahead at the door, determinedly. Makoto found Shinozaki immediately, meaning to glance away but found

herself staring. _He cleans up very well. He looks even better then- Stop it. It's Shino_. She pushed her

automatic response aside and finding his eyes on her as well, she gave a half smile. He smiled back, his eyes

soft. As the knights reached the foot of the staircase, a flurry of footsteps were heard scurrying down the hall.

A small gaggle of women, around 10, in gowns of varying pastels wandered in, chattering as they pooled into

the antechamber. The women in front suddenly stopped short, noticing the small group already gathered there.

They began whispering amongst themselves, and finally one stepped foreword. She was a tall woman, with

long red hair, obviously styled with the greatest care into delicate curls. As she tossed her head, her elaborate

crimson dress rustled from the impact of her hair. "Who are you?"

Darien moved to Usagi's side and intercepted the woman, "Madam Charlotte, these are some guests from the

Silver Millenium. This-" He extended his hand to Usagi, " is Lady Serena, that is Lady Rei, the lady near

Lord Motoki is Lady Minako, that is Lady Makoto, and this is Lady Ami."

Lady Charlotte pursed her lips, curtsied, and opened her painted lips to say something more, but as she did so,

their Majesties swept into the area, followed closely by a group of four young men in Military dress with the

decoration of generals. The Queen opened the doors and entered, as she did so, Darien quickly offered his

arm to Usagi, which she took, and they strode in after their Majesties. Motoki offered his arm to Minako who

took it with a flourish and they glided in, as Ryo shyly offered his arm to Ami. She looked up at him, smiled

softly, and took it. Makoto looked at Shinozaki, who smiled, and offered his arm. She nodded shallowly and

took it without hesitation. Behind them strode the generals, each adorned with a lady, after whom stalked the

ladies left without the attentions of the men. As Shinozaki snuck a sideways glance at Makoto, who was

smiling to herself slightly, he looked back ahead to navigate to her place and grinned. _Cursed we may be,_

_but perhaps the pleasure is worth the pain. She is the same as she ever was, maybe even more so. And, she is_

_on __-my- arm tonight._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading, everyone, and for taking the time to review. It's lovely to hear from all of you.

Lightning Girl

PS

Athena- You were right, I didn't realize how awful the formatting issues were. I think they're fixed but lemme know. Thank you for letting me know about them in the first place!(They deleted my 's that tell you when they're just thinking. I can't believe how hard it was to read it without them. Sorry about that.)  
I think it's fixed (crossing my fingers) let's hope it doesn't delete them again when I post or something.

Thank you,

Lightning Girl

PPS.

Indeed, it deleted them again. I despise their import system. It's evil. Beryl would be proud. Now, thoughts are italics, let's see if that holds. Arrrgh.

Lightning Girl


End file.
